Future Perfect
by AnnaPhylactic
Summary: Lt.Cmdr Naomi Wildman is in charge of a top priority mission in a self-destructing delta quadrant. She enlists another of Voyager's offspring - J'Essa Paris - to pilot the mission, not knowing what either of them will come to face there... v.late Ch3!
1. Into the Vastness of Space

Future Perfect

(Or _Voyager: The Next Generation_)

By AnnaPhylactic

Disclaimer: Don't own Startrek:Voy, don't own the StarTrek universe, you know that, surely?  But I DO own my original characters – represented here by Sans Redekka and J'Essa Paris, will be more to come… The story (I hope) is my own as well.

--------------

Part One

--------------

Lt. Commander Naomi Wildman stepped on to the terrace of Deep Space Nine, smartly adjusting her uniform as she did so.  She had arrived from Star Fleet academy the day before and was spending her last few days of leave at the space station before departing on a journey to the Delta quadrant.  She welcomed the chance to readjust to being a normal person again.  At the Academy, Naomi Wildman was something of a celebrity, the first child to be born on the Star Ship Voyager, the first Star Fleet offspring to be raised in the Delta quadrant.  

Naomi herself did not class herself as anything special.  True, her formative years had perhaps been a little unorthodox, but then she was far from the only member of Star Fleet to be raised on a Star Ship, and she had always been surrounded by people who loved and cared about her.  

Slowly she made her way to her quarters.  She had messages waiting for her.  She let the computer relay them as she slowly changed out of her holo-programme outfit.  The first was from her mother, asking her to call her before she left.  Samantha Wildman was now living on earth, working at one of the Academy's research units.  The next message was from J'Essa Paris, Naomi's closest friend from Voyager.  J'Essa was one of Star Fleet's most promising young pilots.  There was very little that J'Essa didn't know about starships, big and small, and her courage and strength combined with great confidence and charm made an unforgettable combination.  

"Hey Naomi!"  J'Essa's familiar voice called out.

"I'm on my way. Should be arriving at Deep Space 9 in about twelve hours.  Then maybe I'll get to find out the big secret?  See you soon, Paris out."

The next few messages were mostly friends offering congratulations, or best wishes.  Naomi involuntarily shook her head; the Voyager crew didn't need to be on a star ship to let news travel fast. 

She missed it though she had to admit.  She had spent her childhood growing up in a confined community where she knew everyone and they knew her.  There was a closeness between everybody, an unspoken closeness that still remained.  She had not found that on any other vessel since leaving Voyager, but then she had not served for very long anywhere.  Her skills always seemed to be needed somewhere else.  Her passion for discovery and adventure moved her on, but her longing for security made her lonely.  And now she was going home.

-------------

Despite making a career out of her life in the Delta Quadrant, Naomi had never been back since Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant when she was 15 years old.  It was not as though she couldn't go back if she wanted to.  The same technology that had brought Voyager back was now helping others to travel there on a regular basis.  She had been offered more than one assignment there - her expertise was a rare commodity.  But she had never accepted them.  She preferred to stay in the Alpha Quadrant; close to those she loved the best.  Close to her father whom she was still just getting to know.  Yet now she was going back, for the first time in eleven years, and she had no idea what to expect.

The Delta Quadrant.  The place J'Essa would call home.   Naomi had never thought of it that way.  But J'Essa's upbringing had been so different from hers.  Her parents - Captain's Tom and B'Elanna Paris, were never sure of where they fitted in in the alpha quadrant - to them, the delta quadrant, or more specifically Voyager, was where they were happiest.  Samantha Wildman on the other hand, had left behind a husband and a life in the alpha quadrant.  And had been left with a much-wanted child to raise alone.  Despite being happy on Voyager, Samantha had taught her daughter that the Alpha quadrant was home, and the stories she had told her were of there and the people that lived there.  But that was not the reason that Naomi was looking forward to this assignment with such foreboding.  Or the reason that she had accepted it in the first place.

-------------

Lt. Commander Naomi Wildman strode purposely through the boulevard of Deep Space Nine.  Tall, attractive, and with a reputation as one of Star Fleet' most important intelligence officers, Wildman was not short on confidence.  But despite her cool professional exterior, inside she was as excited as she had been on her fifth birthday, when Neelix threw her a party in the mess hall of the Star Ship Voyager.  

J'Essa Paris was the latest in a long line of Paris's to become a Star Fleet officer.  Her Grandfather, Owen Paris, was one of the leading administrative officers at Star Fleet Academy now that his distinguished field career was over.  Her father, Captain Tom Paris had achieved a more colorful curriculum vitae, but had nonetheless distinguished himself also, and since his return from the Delta Quadrant, had been researching new flight technology.  J'Essa herself was another promising young Paris.  Naomi had known all along that she would make it, and now she had no doubt about what she needed to do.

Naomi met the shuttle as it landed.  As soon as J'Essa saw Naomi she began running, her honey coloured hair waving in the wind, her bright face shining.  More than a few heads turned to see the attractive girl rush to greet her friend.  

"Naomi!  Well, I made it!"  J'Essa cried, thrilled to see her best friend again.  "I'm so glad you're here!  I can't believe you're going back to the delta quadrant!"

"Yes," said Naomi warmly.  "We'll have to have a real good gossip about old times."

J'Essa smiled at Naomi and kissed her.  "Come on, Commander - I'd like to get some good old earth-style coffee before I do anything.  After that, you're in charge."

"Yes, Ma'am."  Naomi saluted smartly.  "Follow me."

Later, sat in J'Essa's quarters, with several coffee's and part of a chocolate cake inside them, they discussed the latest gossip from the old voyager crew.  

" I heard that Harry Kim has got command of the latest Delta-Quadrant exploration mission."  J'Essa said.

"Yeah I know, Aunty Kath couldn't believe it.  Said that the whole time we were in the Delta Quadrant, Harry couldn't wait to get back, and now we are back he's choosing to leave!"

J'Essa laughed.  "But there's a huge difference between knowing you can get back and never being quite sure.  Dad always said that was part of the adventure - the not knowing.  But it depends what you've left behind I guess."

Naomi nodded, and settled herself more comfortably in her chair.  

J'Essa looked at her.

"How do you feel about going back?  You haven't been back at all have you?"

"No, I haven't...  I don't know how I feel.  The actual going back I don't have a problem with so much, its the - "

"What?"  J'Essa asked, as Naomi stopped abruptly.

"J'Essa, I have to talk to you seriously."  Naomi began.

"Sure, you know you can" J'Essa replied, as Naomi knew she would.

"I need to say that I'm not just going on a social visit."

-------------

J'Essa Paris was the eldest child of B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris.  She seemed to have been lucky enough to inherit the best traits of both parents - her mother's strength and independence, her father's sense of humour and charm.  And of top of it she was an extremely good pilot and had all the makings of an excellent Star Fleet officer.  Her knowledge of all spacecrafts was second to none, and few could fly better than she could.  

She was not, of course, completely faultless, her most obvious vice being pride.  But being the inheritor of her father's sense of humour, it didn't often get the better of her.  But even a good sense of humour had trouble when it came up against her stubbornness.  

As a child, J'Essa had worshipped Naomi, and although as adults their relationship was more even-handed, J'Essa still looked up to Naomi as a superior, as someone whom she could learn from.  It was only when it came to flying that J'Essa would stamp any authority.  Naomi was certain that if she could choose any pilot for the forthcoming mission, then J'Essa would be the one.

-------------

"J'Essa, you must have heard about the problems in the delta quadrant, many of its peoples are objecting to it being overrun by Federation vessels. Especially after the war the Romulans started in the X'Taran sector."

"Its being exploited you mean!"

"Well, yes.  And there are fears that more wars may break out.  Starfleet is trying to do something to ease the tension.  My specific brief for this mission is to contact some of our allies and attempt to meet with the victims of the Romulan war.  At the moment they are doing their best to thwart peace negotiations by the Federation.  They're being helped by some of the more militant planets – including the Kazon."

"Are you sure that you're allowed to tell me all of this, Naomi?"

"Well, that's just it, J'Essa.  I'm telling you for a specific reason.  For specific reasons the details of this mission must remain as secret as possible – even from other Starfleet vessels out there.  Plus there is a very strong chance that we will be involved directly in battles and will be attacked ourselves.  In short I need the best team I can put together."

"And let me guess," J'Essa was smiling.  "You need a pilot."   

-------------

J'Essa took the helm of the vessel that was to transport herself and Naomi and their small crew to the delta quadrant.  It was quite small, technology was still not advanced enough to move large star ships regularly in safety, but things were improving.  J'Essa herself liked the look of her new flight.  She was relishing the chance to be in control of a shuttle traveling such a great distance - it was one of the few flight experiences she had never had.

"Lt. Paris?"  An authoritative voice called out suddenly behind the conn.

J'Essa swung round in her seat.  She recognized the pips and rose to her feet.

"Commander."  She acknowledged.

"At ease, Lieutenant, I'm just taking an unofficial tour.  My name is Commander Sans Redekka."

J'Essa nodded, but her faced showed no recognition.

"We've met before, Lieutenant.  We were at the academy at the same time.  - I'm going to be on this mission as well?" The Commander added impatiently.

"What - on Naomi, I mean Commander Wildman's, mission?"

"Yes, Lieutenant.  Didn't she tell you?"

"No she didn't.  Sir, I mean.  I was under the impression that Cmdr Wildman herself was to be the senior officer on this mission."

"So she is," he sounded impatient.  "In terms of background and practical experience Naomi is *my* superior.  Rank in this case is superficial."

"Oh, is it."  J'Essa muttered, wondering if she had to respect the rank of someone who themselves didn't.

She took another look at this Commander Redekka as he started to overview the recent scans of the ship.  He was tall, dark; cranial ridges.  He was obviously part Klingon.  _That explains the bad attitude_, thought J'Essa.

Sans glanced across at J'Essa Paris at the conn.  He remembered her well from the academy.  She had always been surrounded by admirers.  Once he had tried to get her involved in a project he was in charge of - say what you like about her personal conduct she was a first class pilot - but she had refused.  Thought he was trying to pick her up.  She was big headed.  But then why not?  She had probably been pampered and flattered all her life, thought Sans.  _And she's green._  The lieutenant had never been chief helmsman on a long-term flight.  She was lacking in command experience.  Sans wondered a little over Naomi Wildman's choice of Conn officer.  He had rarely known Naomi to make a personnel mistake, and he had known her a long time.  All right, he would give this Paris woman a chance.  Then he smiled to himself.  Of course, he didn't have to let her know that. 

-------------

Naomi came to take her place next to Sans on board the small bridge of the Federation Starship Fortuna, she nodded at her crew.

"Is everything ready?" She asked.

"Yes, Commander," Sans replied.  "All that's left to do is get under way."

Naomi steadied herself, trying to relax her grip on the chair arms.  

"Then let's go, Lt. Paris?"

J'Essa turned around to grin at Naomi as she started the thrusters, slowly releasing the Fortuna from the space dock.

"Next stop – Delta Quadrant!" J'Essa grinned, as they shot quickly to warp.

_____________________________________________________________________

To be continued…

Will Commander Wildman and her wily team of Starfleet's finest make it safely to the delta quadrant? Will they encounter strange new worlds?  Will there be more character development?  Find out in the next exciting installment of Voyager:TNG!

Please Read/Review (it's harder to write when you actually – gulp – make up characters of your own.)


	2. Old Faces

Future Perfect: Part II

-------------

Author's note: I should have noted in Part I that this is an AU story; basically I am ignoring Endgame altogether and any endings it implied.  Anything that doesn't match canon I hope I explain in the text.

-------------

The Delta Quadrant.  A vast area of space, once an unknown entity to the Federation and now a contentious issue potentially causing huge political ructions within Star Fleet and beyond.  

After Voyager had returned from the Delta Quadrant, the technology that had been used to help it do so was developed further, and from experimental uncertainty it became the latest technology.  People from all over the alpha quadrant and beyond associated with the federation got to hear stories and read reports of this unknown sector of the universe, and hence became curious to see it for themselves.  Many saw money, or power, or adventure or scientific discoveries in the vastness.  For nearly every space-faring race there was a reason to investigate.  And Starfleet had got there first.  To many species this was the nail in the coffin.  

And so began a new age of discovery.  The Delta Quadrant was full of new peoples, technologies and phenomena.  Ship after ship was sent on surveys, explorations, and reconnaissance missions.  The delta quadrant became overrun with ships and people from foreign galaxies.  The old Voyager crew became much in demand for their knowledge and experiences.  But only so much would the Delta quadrant take before something had to give.  The Delta quadrant had it's own share of Klingons and Cardassians.  Many fracas and battles took place - some leading to more serious consequences than others.  And at the bottom of it all lay Star Fleet and the fact that one of their stray vessels and their efforts to bring it home had caused all of this.  In an attempt to ease tensions between the Alpha Quadrant and it's new neighbor, the Federation proposed sending representatives with the purpose of encouraging the delta quadrant to set up it's own Federation.  The task was a hard one and largely thankless, recent events having made the inhabitants of the Delta Quadrant wary of anyone interfering - even with good intentions.  But the Federation felt they had struck gold with Naomi Wildman.  Not only did she have a great bond with the Delta Quadrant that made her sympathetic to their cause, she also had natural tact and diplomacy enhanced by an impressive knowledge of the Quadrant and it's people.  It was not surprising therefore that Lt. Commander Naomi Wildman had been one of the most successful Federation representatives in the Delta Quadrant thus far.

--------

"Bye Mom - say hi to Dad for me yeah?  And tell him I'll get the specs to him as soon as possible.  Even he's never flown anything like this little baby!"

"Well I'm sure he'll have something to say about that!  I'll let him know  - and take care!"

"I will, Mom.  See you soon."  

J'Essa Paris turned off the monitor in front of her from which her mother's image had just disappeared.  Her parents were very curious about her little trip to the delta quadrant.  It was the first time she had ever been there without them.  They weren't the only one's wondering what would happen once they arrived.  

The door chime interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," J'Essa called.

"Hey, J'Ess.  You hearing news from home as well?"  Naomi nodded at the now blank monitor.  She recognized the look on her friends face.  As much as she said she was enjoying the new mission, J'Essa was no good at pretending she didn't miss her family.  They had always been so close - good companions - that she was bound to miss them a lot.  But Naomi knew better than to try and make J'Essa admit that.  

"Yeah, Mom just called.  Yours too?"

"No, actually, Aunt Kathryn.  She was wishing us both luck for the mission - said she wished she was here with us."

"So do I!  Wouldn't Aunty Kath just love being back here again trying to sort out this muddle!  She'd revel in it."

"Considering how hard she had to try to get us all back home in the first place, she's probably glad inside that she has an excuse to stay at home."

"Oh I don't believe that for a minute.  Aunty Kath may make out like she enjoys playing the big Star Fleet Academy role, but what she really wants is to get back into the chair again and be in charge of a living breathing star ship."

"You're enthusiasm might suggest to some that was what _you_ were hankering after, J'Ess."  Naomi observed slyly.

"Oh not me.  I'm content just driving the thing.  All the decision-making I am more than happy to leave to you.  As much fun as diplomacy looks I'd much rather be at the helm of an engine than a debate."

"You'll change your view one day, J'Essa.  You'll realise that it's the combination of the two that is the most satisfying.  And when you do you'll be superb at it like everything else you do.  You're born to be a leader, J'Essa, everyone says so."

"No-one can be born to be leader.  I believe it's a skill you can only acquire through experience and learning.  And you've got to want it - I don't yet."

"You're leading people already J'Essa, though you don't even know it - and I'm not just talking about the junior officers.  But that is a discussion that will have to wait.  I need you on the bridge, we're approaching another asteroid field that could cause some problems."

J'Essa jumped up, ready for action.  "And you came to collect me personally?  What a nice commanding officer you are!"

"It was on my way – and just remember that kindness when you're a full-blown Admiral and I'm still just a lowly Lt. Commander!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" J'Essa nodded, following her friend towards the turbo lifts.    

-------------

Naomi went up to Sans.

"Any problems?"

"Not really.  As long as we avoid the big flying rocks."

"You know, I find it fascinating that you outrank me, Commander!"

"Well good.  I've always wanted women to find me fascinating."

Naomi couldn't help a smile.  "What did I do to deserve having you on board?" She wondered dryly.

"You asked me," Sans grinned back at her.  "Now, if there's nothing else, Lt. Commander, I suggest you get back to your research.  You're not needed on the bridge."

"Well, okay," she agreed.  "But if any _really_ big rocks appear…"

"Get out!" Sans told her playfully.  

She left grinning.  

-------------

A rather nervous ensign was relaying navigational coordinates to the conn.

"Again, Ensign!"  J'Essa called out sternly.

"Aaah, er, twenty four, no! Twenty three meters port."

There was a slight jolt as a small asteroid grazed one side of the ship.

"Er, that should have been twenty-one meters port."

"You P'Tak! Again!" J'Essa cried out angrily.  "That's the third time in twenty minutes!"

"That's enough, Lieutenant," Sans said from behind the young officer, "The Ensign's doing her best, there are thousands of those rocks out there."

"And we're hitting every other one of them!"

"So we scratch the paint a little!  By the end of this asteroid field, Ensign Dobey will be an expert at giving coordinates.  Patience please."

"Is this a top priority mission?  Or a Star Fleet training programme?" J'Essa mumbled, turning back to her console.

"Are you questioning my orders Lt. Paris?" The commander asked sharply.

J'Essa turned slightly, hoping she had finally riled his Klingon temper.  She was beginning to think those ridges were stuck on.  But no, he looked as complacent as ever – amused even.

"No, sir," she answered sharply.

"Twenty-nine meters starboard!" Ensign Dobey called out.

-------------

"I'm telling you, Naomi, for a half-Klingon he sure lacks a temper."

Naomi smiled at her friend.

"Just what have you been doing to provoke him?"

"Nothing.  Honestly!  It's just that he obviously disapproves of me, yet he never raises his voice or threatens me.  He's always polite.  It's not natural!"

"He doesn't disapprove of you, J'Essa."

"Yes he does.  He doesn't want me on this mission."

"He's concerned about your lack of experience and whether or not you're dependable.  You are a very confident person, J'Essa, and when someone doesn't know you very well it might come across as arrogance.  That's a quality that doesn't go down too well in diplomatic circles."

"He thinks I'm brash."

"Maybe.  But you will just have to prove him wrong.  He is your superior.  *You* have to prove yourself to him, not the other way round."

"I know, it's just, damn he annoys me!"

Naomi laughed.  "Why, Sans is one of the most amiable people I've ever met!"

J'Essa stared at her.  "What's with that?  Klingon's aren't generally known for their sunny dispositions."

"Well, I don't know.  Sans just isn't that volatile.  I guess he has good self control - or maybe he just didn't inherit those character traits."

J'Essa harrumphed.  "It's impossible not to inherit them.  Look, I'll see you in the morning, Nimmy."

"Goodnight, honey."

After J'Essa left, Naomi tried to get back to her reading but instead found herself thinking of J'Essa and Sans.  The fact that they didn't get along was a potential problem.  They were a small crew with a tense mission.  She needed her two leading officers to be cooperative.  But it wasn't his professional conduct that made J'Essa dislike Sans.  She seemed genuinely disgruntled that he was so un-Klingon.  J'Essa herself was only one quarter Klingon yet she had inherited the fire in her personality that her mother had always had so much trouble keeping under control.  Maybe being faced with an individual with more Klingon blood than herself, yet seemingly so unaffected by it made her feel inadequate in some way.  She'd have to try and broach the subject with J'Essa sometime in the future.  That wouldn't be easy.  Asking her to admit a weakness.  But it could well be an issue important for J'Essa to deal with.

-------------

They reached the asteroid belt on schedule.  It was an appropriate starting place for their mission.  Largely thanks to the efforts of the Ambassador General, Neelix, the Talaxian-populated asteroid belt was a haven for diplomats at work in the delta quadrant, and had hosted several peace talks.  The Ambassador was well respected by many species, and was seen as an adventurer for once joining the Federation crew aboard Voyager.  He was a very busy man, but the federation representatives from the starship Fortuna had been granted the honor of a personal meeting.

Naomi, Sans and J'Essa materialized inside the Ambassador's office.  He beamed with happiness as he watched them appear.

"Well hello, everyone!  It's fantastic to see you!  I wish all my official meetings were as pleasant as I know this one's going to be!"

"Neelix!"  Naomi said warmly.  "It's so good to see you again.  I have to admit I've been looking forward to this part of the mission most."

"I've missed you, Uncle Neelix," J'Essa added, going forward to give the ambassador a bear hug, which he heartily returned.

"And you, young man, must be Commander Redekka!" Neelix turned to Sans, who was waiting patiently behind the others.  

"Yes indeed, Ambassador," Sans replied, "It is good to make your acquaintance at last."

Neelix nodded happily.  "And yours, Mr. Redekka, I've heard a lot about you.  It seems your name has been heard of in more than a few places around here!"

"I have clocked up a few hours in the delta quadrant, it's true," Sans replied smiling.  

"And you are about to have more!"  Neelix noted.  "Well, I won't argue that you have a tough task ahead of you all, but I must say this is a fine crew they have sent!  Why, it's quite like old times!"  The ambassador chuckled happily to himself.

A voice came from the doorway;

"You're sounding like an old man, Neelix!"  

A new person had entered the room.  Another Talaxian, a younger, taller version of Neelix, with a keenness in his eyes.  

"Aaah, here's another old face.  I'm sure you can remember my stepson Brax?" Neelix gestured at the young man who had just walked in.

"Oh, he's not such an old face to me!" Naomi smiled, "Hello again, Brax!"

Brax grinned at Naomi.  He had worked with her twice before on missions in the delta quadrant and knew her to be an outstanding officer and counted her as a friend.  

"Naomi!" he said warmly, "It's good to see you again.  I was pleased to hear you had this mission.  And I'm here to request permission to join you."

Naomi turned from Brax to look at her Godfather.   

"You want to speak with victims in the X'Taran sector. Brax has worked with this people, and they trust him.  He can help you get a foot in the door.  I'm afraid you can't expect a very good welcome from these people.  They have a great mistrust of anyone from the alpha quadrant – especially those advocating peace."

"You've worked with these people?" Sans asked Brax.

"I helped them set up the refugee colony on Tanlus after the war.  It's now the largest refugee camp in the sector.  Commander…?"

"Redekka," Sans told him.  "I'm Commander Redekka, I'm accompanying Naomi on this mission."  He indicated J'Essa.  "This is Lt. Paris, our pilot."

"And another child of Voyager," Brax nodded at her.  "Although I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting.  But we'll have plenty of time for that if I come along with you."

"Do you really think that's necessary?" J'Essa asked.  "Not that I want to make you feel unwelcome, Brax!" She flashed her charming smile briefly.

"I'm afraid that it is. These people will not be happy to see you, but they might agree to meet you, if I talk to them."

"You mentioned Tanlus – is that where the refugee colony is?"

"Yes, it's one of the planets in the X'Taran sector, the biggest after Taras, the Aani home world.  Many Aani survivors of the Romulan war have formed a resistance movement to Federation dominance in the delta quadrant.  And they learnt a trick or two from your Romulan friends."

J'Essa made a growling noise.

"The refugee colony is on the Southern hemisphere," Brax continued, " - and it's very large.  Over seven million people now live there.  It's a good hiding place for resistance fighters." 

"Sounds like we could need your help," Sans noted grimly.  "Commander?"

"I agree," Naomi added thoughtfully.  "And we could well need your tactical experience too, Sans.  Diplomacy is one thing, but I'm not sure if I can handle guerilla warfare."

"Handle it?  Of course you can!" Neelix told her cheerfully.  "Why there's no-one better to go to these people than my very own Goddaughter!"

"Dear Neelix!" Naomi smiled at him.  "I wish you were coming with us!"

"So do I, but I'm not as fast as I used to be!  I think you'll do better with Brax here – and don't worry.  I've managed to teach him how to brew up a few good soups for the journey!  I wish you all the very best of luck!"

________________________________________________________________

To be continued on Tanlus…

Please Read/Review – go oooon!


	3. Dead in the Water

Part 3

-------------

"J'Essa please," Naomi appealed, as they walked together out of the turbo lift. "Sans is a good friend of mine and a fine officer, I can't believe you've already taken such a strong disliking to someone you barely know."

"Oh please, Naomi. _He's_ taken a disliking to me. Just because I brushed him off once when we were at the academy he thinks he can treat me like some rookie cadet now he outranks me."

"If you honestly think that, J'Essa then it just proves you don't know Sans. He's nothing like that. I can't deal with this right now," Naomi said exasperated. "I'm overloaded with work trying to prepare for this meeting on Tanlus, and now to top it all off, the warp drive is malfunctioning, and I really don't want to have to go into dry dock for repairs."

"Are things really that bad?" J'Essa asked, concerned. "Maybe I can help - Ensign Dobey can handle the Conn."

Naomi sighed. "Sans has been working on it the past eight hours. If he hasn't had any luck by the time he goes of duty it's all yours. Somehow I don't think I should leave the two down there together, should I?"

"Naomi listen, I'm sorry, but I can still work with - "

"J'Essa!" Naomi cut her off. "I don't want to discuss it. Go down when Sans takes a break. I won't have this mission compromised because of personal feelings."

She left J'Essa at the next exit.

------------------

Brax was waiting for her in the small conference room they had on board.

"Something wrong?" He asked her, looking up and seeing her frown.

"Oh, nothing. I just argued with J'Essa. She just refuses to get along with Sans Redekka whatever I say. I can't afford for them to be at loggerheads night and day. I need them both too much."

"They'll sort it out. Commander Redekka seems to be a good officer."

"He is, that's why… Oh, it doesn't matter. How're you doing?"

Brax gestured to her to come over to a wall panel displaying terrain maps of Tanlus. 

"This area is near the base of the Aani resistance group in the refugee camp. It's the best place to make contact with them."

"We can't go directly to them?"

"We don't know where they are exactly. They keep their headquarters secret. They use these caves here," he said, indicating what appeared to be a vast network of caves and rock, "as a buffer zone. It's difficult to take tricorder readings around them - and they use radiation to disrupt sensors. But we can let them know we want to speak to them. When do you expect us to get there?"

"The warp drive's not functioning yet. Is it a big security risk to go into space dock?"

"Quite possibly. There are spies at most space stations in this sector. A federation ship would bring them all out of hiding. It would be better if we could fix the problem ourselves."

Naomi said nothing but rubbed her temples. The now familiar headache was beginning to form in her brain. 

-------------

J'Essa entered the room that contained the warp drive that gave their space craft it's power. She had felt thoroughly ashamed of herself after her talk with Naomi. She had acted like an immature cadet, not a lieutenant on an important mission. She was determined to make things up to her friend, and even to try and win some admiration from the Commander if she could manage it. Okay, if he wanted her to prove herself, then that's exactly what she'd do. 

The room was almost empty except for Sans Redekka and Chief Hedley and a couple of her minions.

"Hey, have you had any breakthroughs yet?" J'Essa queried.

Sans looked up from the console he had been crouched over for the past hour, not registering her presence until she spoke. She looked bright eyed and eager - just what he need to see after hours of getting nowhere on his own.

"No. In fact I'm about ready to throw in the towel. Any bright ideas would be really useful just now."

"Well let's start with letting me have a decent look at this thing, then we'll see about the miracles." J'Essa smiled.

"Why don't you go and get something to eat, Jane?" Sans said to the Chief. "We're getting nowhere here." He nodded towards J'Essa already engrossed in the problem. "Let genius burn."

Jane Hedley smiled and nodded and left them to it, making sure she took a small mountain of diagnostic padds with her.

Sans turned back to J'Essa Paris expectantly. She was frowning as she reviewed the black information the computer console presented to her. Glancing at the warp core itself, and briefly at Sans' tired face, J'Essa decided her next course of action. 

"We need to get out of here - lets go to the holodeck and try running some simulations. It's the only safe way to try out all the brilliant ideas I'm about to have."

Sans smiled at her. "Okay, Paris. I'll take your lead on this."

"Good," she grinned at him. "It's not like you to be so docile." She added as she strode out the drive room.

"I think it's the shock of you actually being nice to me that's doing it." He explained, following her out.

-----------

Naomi Wildman was enjoying in the rare luxury of a sit down and a soothing Talaxian tea when her door chime rang. 

"Enter" Naomi looked up in surprise to see J'Essa and Sans standing together at her door.

"We think we've found the problem with the warp drive. If we're right it should mean just a couple of hours in dry dock instead of a couple of days."

Naomi just stared at them blankly.

"How on earth did you manage that?"

"_We_ didn't," J'Essa grinned. "Icheb did."

"_Icheb_?!" Naomi was surprised.

"Well we'd pretty much exhausted all of our engineering know-how and had no success, when J'Essa here suggested that we send a late night distress signal to your friend Icheb on Jupiter." Sans explained.

"Mom always said he was the most talented engineer she's ever met," J'Essa added. "So I figured why not give him a call?"

"And he fixed it?" Naomi said, incredulous. "Just like that?"

"We-ell, not exactly," Sans admitted. "We sent Icheb a holographic data stream of our findings and he found the problem pretty quickly. The solution will take a bit longer. But he seemed certain there was one. We'll probably have to realign the nacelles and alter some of the internal parameters."

"Icheb's going to work overnight on it," J'Essa said proudly. "Though he's not even in Starfleet. We owe him one big drink when we get back home!"

"All being well, warp should be back online in twenty-four hours," Sans concluded, pleased his hours of work had finally produced a positive result.

"That's fantastic guys - well done!" Naomi enthused at what felt like the first good news she'd heard in days. "I was worried we were going to be held up before we'd even begun, you make a pretty good team you two" Naomi praised them. 

"Well, it was J'Essa who suggested contacting the one person who could help," Sans said generously. "In fact, I may have given in altogether if she hadn't come along."

"Indeed," Naomi responded, looking at J'Essa pointedly, remembering their earlier conversation. "She seems to have chosen just the right moment to join in."

J'Essa smiled back sheepishly, "Thanks, both of you. But really - Icheb's the one who deserves your praise, not me. I'd better get going - my shift starts in twenty minutes. Commander." J'Essa nodded and gave a friendly smile to Sans as she passed him. 

Naomi smiled at J'Essa as she left them, then turned to Sans. "Well done, Commander!" She grinned, handing him a glass as she went to replicate a celebratory drink. 

"You shouldn't be thanking me, Naomi. I was more than ready to give up, but for J'Essa. That woman is relentless."

"Yes she is, but I'd guess by your tone that you kind of like it." Naomi said slyly, sipping her drink. 

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, - work it out. For the first two weeks we've had nothing but cat fights between the two of you, then the next thing I know you turn up on my doorstep as a pair grinning from ear to ear having spent the afternoon together fixing the warp drive."

"It's hardly a date, Naomi! We just saved ourselves and the mission a lot of boring and dangerous hours stuck at a space station - I think we're entitled to be pleased about it!"

"There's no need to get defensive, I was just making an observation." Naomi said calmly.

"You've been telling me that I need to sort things out with J'Essa Paris and now that I'm finally making some headway you're turning it every which way."

"Sans, calm down! I'm only teasing - you're so easy to wind up. It's just, I could see you beginning to _like_ J'Essa - a lot of people do - I don't want you to get hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"J'Essa could eat you for breakfast if she wanted to Sans. I know what you're like when it comes to romantic interludes - you're too vulnerable. J'Essa's a quarter Klingon - she can sense things like that a mile away."

"Romantic Interludes? Naomi-!! We fixed the _warp drive_ together. We've made a truce. I'm her commanding officer! That's the end of the story - as far as it goes - the END."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I just wanted to give you a friendly warning. I didn't mean to offend."

"And you're meant to be the diplomacy expert," sighed Sans exasperated. "You should get some practice in before we get to X'Taran." He strolled over to the door, now more than ready for sleep. Naomi sighed at his retreating back, hoping that she hadn't offended her first officer too badly, but just as he was leaving he turned to deliver a parting shot.

"Just for you information, Comdr. Wildman, I'm not quite the vulnerable little kitten you seem to think. Not at all. And in case you've forgotten, J'Essa isn't the only person around here with Klingon blood. In fact, I could eat _J'Essa_ for breakfast - if I wanted to."

And he left her quarters.

-------

The bridge crew of the Fortuna was gazing at the planet of Tanlus. Their scans had detected millions of humanoids, and they were only focussing on a small area of the camp.

"Can you tell what kind of housing they have?" Ensign Dobey asked her friend at Opps.

"No permanent structures that I can see," he replied, pressing buttons. "Looks like an old-Earth shanty town. I can't detect much advanced technology, not like what we saw on Taras."

"They have weapons though," Ensign Feal cut in. "I heard Brax talking to Comdr. Redekka. And they know how to use them."

"I'm not surprised," Ensign Dobey replied. "From what I've heard, most of them have been used on _them_."

They looked at each other, then back at their own panels. 

"When do you think we'll be going down?" Feal asked the others.

No one answered, because no one knew. The one's who did were behind the door at the back of the bridge.

--------------

"Okay, I think that's everything. Anything you want to add, Brax?" Naomi turned to the Talaxian.

"I think it's all been said," Brax replied confidently. "The Taran Chief Council has given us permission to land shuttles at the landing sights we chose. I think we should get under way by 1100 hours."

"Okay, then. Sans, brief the crewmen that are to be going down with us. You and J'Essa will take a team, and Brax and I another. Lt. Meyer," she nodded at the tall security officer, "will take the bridge while we're down on the planet. Remember, all of you, number one priority is to maintain an open comm link at all times. Okay, any questions? None? Then let's get this thing started, dismissed."

The senior officers filed out of the room. Naomi watched J'Essa skip ahead to catch up to Sans to discuss the mission. At least if they were getting along it was one less thing for her to worry about.

"Having second thoughts?" Brax asked, the only one who had stayed behind.

Naomi sunk into a chair and scrunched her eyes up. "Something like that," she murmured.

"You shouldn't," Brax said cheerfully. "There's no one else the Federation or Neelix would rather have on this mission than you. That must tell you something."

"Ye-es," Naomi opened her eyes to look at Brax. "That I'm under a hell of a lot of pressure."

"You can handle it," he reassured her. "I've seen you flourish under pressure plenty of times."

"Not quite like this though," she told him worriedly. "I'm a diplomat, Brax. I spend my time in conference rooms and courts. I don't know how to deal with rebel fighters. The thought of how dangerous this mission is frightens me. It frightens me that I may have to defend myself against the very people I'm trying to help."

"But it has to be done, doesn't it? If things are to get better?"

"But at what price?" 

"Naomi, no lives have been lost yet," Brax said clearly. "In fact, there's no reason at the moment why this mission shouldn't go well. The Aani could respond positively to what you have to say. Concentrate on how you can make that happen, not on what could go wrong."

"I know I should," Naomi said. "But I just feel a little out of my depth here. I'm not… I'm not a Kathryn Janeway, but for the first time I'm being asked to act like one."

"You'd do better to just be yourself," Brax said, preparing to go. "You're a good, competent, _confident_ Star Fleet officer. You're not ignorant about the delta quadrant and you're not here to start a war or tell them what to do. _That's_ what these people want to hear. But you know that already. I have to get ready - I'll see you in the shuttle bay?" 

"Yes, I'll be there. And thank you, Brax."

He left. Naomi stared through the window at the dark brown-black colored planet beneath them. The people down there had suffered so much. Was this a futile mission? 

Naomi held back a sigh, then headed for the turbo lift.

"Deck Four," she called out. Time she picked up her phasers.

-----------------------------------------------

End of part three… Part four coming soon.

Please Read/Review - it'd be so nice of ya!


End file.
